A comprehensive and multidisciplinary program of education in clinical oral cancer aimed at improving the early diagnosis, treatment and overall care of the patient with oral cancer, as well as the oral care of all cancer patients, particularly those undergoing active therapy. The program will involve undergraduate dental students; graduate dental students; dentists, physicians, dental hygienists, dental assistants, visiting nurses, public health nurses and other health personnel in the community; medical students, interns and residents in the various Harvard affiliated hospitals. Subject matter will deal with all phases of the oral cancer treatment ranging from prevention, through screening, diagnosis, therapy, up to rehabilitation. The teaching of oral and dental care for all cancer patients will be developed and presented to undergraduate and graduate dental students as well as to dentists and auxiliary dental personnel in the community, with clinical experience in the setting of a Comprehensive Cancer Center as well as in other appropriate facilities. A major part of the program will be the continued development of graduate education in oral oncology, with three clinical associates per year receiving training and experience in all phases of oral cancer management, providing an opportunity for developing comprehensive skills in a specialized field of oral oncolgy such as maxillofacial prosthetics.